parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Croods (Charlie BrownRockz Style)
Charlie BrownRockz's movie-spoof of Dreamworks 2013 Animated Film "The Croods" Coming to YouTube on May 1st 2020 Cast * Grug Crood - Super Mario (Mario Bros.) * Eep Crood - Human Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Guy - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Ugga Crood - Princess Peach (Mario Bros.) * Thunk Crood - Linus Van Pelt (The Peanuts Movie) * Sandy Crood - Sally Brown (Peanuts) * Gran Crood - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) * Belt - BB-8 (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) * Chunky - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Douglas - Mater (Cars) * Bear Owl - Diego (Ice Age) * Babby & Nabby - Kion & Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Turkeyfish - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Bunny Beast - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Bear Pear - Kai (Zambezia) * Jackrobat - Young Baloo (The Jungle Cubs) * Mousephant - Charles (The Loud House) * Ramu - Yoshi (Mario Bros.) * Turtle Birds - Birds (Rio and The Angry Birds Movie) * Punch Monkeys - Minions (Despicable Me) * Liyotes - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) * Girelephant - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Piranhakeets - Foosas (Madagascar (2005)) Scenes # The Croods (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2013) Part 1 # The Croods (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2013) Part 2 # The Croods (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2013) Part 3 # The Croods (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2013) Part 4 # The Croods (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2013) Part 5 # The Croods (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2013) Part 6 # The Croods (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2013) Part 7 # The Croods (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2013) Part 8 # The Croods (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2013) Part 9 # The Croods (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2013) Part 10 # The Croods (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2013) Part 11 # The Croods (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2013) Part 12 # The Croods (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2013) Part 13 # The Croods (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2013) Part 14 # The Croods (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2013) Part 15 - End Credits Movie Used * The Croods (2013) Movies/Tv Shows/Video Games Clips Used * Super Mario Games Trilogy * Mario Kart Games Trilogy * Mario Party Games Trilogy * Super Smash Bros. 64 (1999) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) * Super Smash Bros. 4 Wii U/3DS (2014) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World (Tv Show) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks (2014) * Peanuts Series * Snoopy Flying Ace (Video Game) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * The Peanuts Movie: Snoopy's Grand Adventure * Super Mario Galaxy * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) * Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cars 3 (2017) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) * Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) * The Lion Guard * The Jungle Book (2016) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Zambezia (2012) * The Jungle Cubs * The Loud House * Yoshi Games Trilogy * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) * Despicable Me (2010) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Minions (2015) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * Madagascar (2005) * All Hail King Julien (2014) Gallery Mario in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games (2013).jpeg|Super Mario as Grug Crood Twilight Sparkle thumb ID EG.png|Human Twilight Sparkle as Eep Crood Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie (2015).jpeg|Charlie Brown as Guy Peach in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011).jpeg|Princess Peach as Ugga Crood Linus van pelt cgi 2015.png|Linus as Thunk Crood Sally brown cgi 2015.png|Sally Brown as Sandy Crood Rosalina super mario.png|Princess Rosalina as Gran Crood BB8fire.jpg|BB-8 as Belt Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Chunky Mater in Cars.jpg|Mater as Douglas Diego in Ice Age.jpg|Diego as Bear Owl Kion (TV Series).jpg|Kion as Babby Cub Bunga TLG.png|Bunga as Nabby Shere Khan in The Jungle (2016).jpg|Shere Khan as Turkeyfish Soren.jpeg|Soren as Bunny Beast Kai the Falcon.jpg|Kai as Bear Pear Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Jackrobat The Loud House Charles Nickelodeon.png|Charles as Mousephant Wii U (2014).|Yoshi as Ramu Birds (Rio and The Angry Birds Movie).jpg|Birds as Turtle Birds IMG 4302.JPG|Minions as Punch Monkeys 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6932.jpg|Dalmatian Puppies as Liyotes Mike Wazowski in Monsters, University (2013).jpeg|Mike Wazowski as Girelephant Foosas.jpg|Foosas as Piranhakeets Next Spoofs * Toons Vs. Peacocks (2009) * How to Train Your Angry Bird (2010) * How to Train Your Angry Bird 2 (2014) * how to Train Your Angry Bird 3: The Hidden World (2019) Category:The Croods Movie Spoofs Category:The Croods movie-spoof Category:Charlie BrownRockz Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs